Mysterious Song Playing
by imvictorious
Summary: John wakes up to a violin playing an unfamiliar song and goes to investigate. One-Shot


Mysterious Song Playing - Sherlock

John woke to an unusual sound-no _music_ coming from Sherlock's room. He was playing the violin, obvious, but he wasn't playing the usual classical, waltz, or just random bits of music from one to another that usually woke him. John went down the stairs tentatively. The song that Sherlock was playing was quieter than how he usually played them. Now tht John was closer he could tell that the song was a popular one that he had heard on the radio a few times. He only recognized what he expected to be the chorus and was trying to recall the words. It had something to do with love, but then almost every popular song did; so that didnt help much. Now it was taking on a different tune of sorts. It was slower than the parts of the song that John had heard, then went back to the pace it had before. What was that part of the song called? A bridge? Yeah he was pretty sure that was what's called. It got quiet for a moment, then went back tho the chorus. John could hear the words in his head a littl a bit better now. It went something like this; 'Love is ... drug.' This definitely wasn't like Sherlock at all. John knocked on Sherlock's bedroom door. The violin went quiet, and then there was some shuffling as Sherlock made his way to the door. The door opened and John was left looking at a disgruntled flatmate.

"Aren't you surrpossed to be sleeping?" Sherlock questioned irritably.

"I was until you started playing. What song was that Sherlock?"

"You usually stay in your room when I play at night."

"I do, usually. But you normally don't play popular songs, that young peopl like."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"No-nonthings wrong with it, it's just not what you usally play." When Sherlock started to open his mouth to reply John said, "Now stop going onto tangents Sherlock! _What_ were you playing."

"Why do you feel the need to know?" Sherlock said a bit defensively.

"Because it's a little obvious that you don't want to tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you; but if you want you can try to guess since you recognize it." Sherlock went back inside his room and grabbed his violin. Together they went to the living room where John sat down and Sherlock stood in his usual place by the window to play. John closed his eyes as Sherlock played the violin. When Sherlock got to the second verse he sped up near the end, other than that, it was the same as before he had knocked on Sherlock's ddoor. John closed his eyes and started humming along with the chorus. The chorus played longer than it had before then Sherlock went into a new part that John hadn't heard; but then that probably because he had interrupted Sherlock right before he could continue. There was a little bit a plucking like sound coming from violin, but the bow was still moving. Then Sherlock finished with a flourish. He turned facing John and asked,

"Do you have an answer?"

"Um, no. But I might if you play it again?"

"Fine." Sherlock replied with a roll of the eyes.

Sherlock ended up replaying the song sevral times before John was ready with an answer.

"Shall I play it again or do you finally have an answer?"

"I have one." John replied.

"Finally." Sherlock groaned. "Well what is it?"

"It's called 'Your Love is my Drug'... by Ke$ha. Am I right?"

"Very good John, you got it."

"Why were you playing it?"

"Because I felt like it, why else!" Sherlock answered throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, but _why_ did you feel like it?" Sherlock started walking to his bedroom while answering.

"It's a message John," He drawled, "for all of those idiotic people we hang out with." And then pomtly shut the door. John sat there for a minute taking in what Sherlock had said. If he got what Sherlock was saying right, that meant that all of the love that Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, and himself gave Sherlock was, addicting like a drug? John decided that he needed to sleep on that.

**AN**

**This is based off of a youtube video. It has the background music in it with the violin as the melody. _Your Love Is My Drug - Sherlock_**


End file.
